Slayer's Right to Satisfy her Alien Appetite
by Mrs. Timberlake
Summary: It's the summer of 2001 and Buffy didn't die (I was in total denial) and the whole ordeal has Buffy wanting to get out. And you wudn't believe where she vacations to. B/M, B/S, D/S, M/L


Chapter 1: Road Trip Anyone?  
  
Here we are and summer vacation has arrived (now normally the shows don't show what happens during the summer so this is cool that I don't have to elaborate on any of the actual copy-written scripts) and Buffy is ready to pick up and go to a little town where it's too obvious for the paranormal so it's probably really just plain normal. It's 12 o'clock and she finally has gotten up, dressed, packed, and at The Magic Shop waiting for the rest of the scooby gang to show up. One thing though, this is THIS summer because I still can't accept the fact that Buffy died.  
  
Willow and Tara walk in all packed and Willow is holding a map and traveling guide in her left hand.  
  
Willow: "Hi...all. Where's Xander and Anya and Spike and Dawn and Giles even?"  
  
Buffy: "You can never expect Xander to be on time or Anya. Spike can't come to us since it's daylight, Dawn is with Giles trying to help him get normal-looking clothes instead of his suits so that he can go traveling without drawing attention to us."  
  
Willow: "Fair enough. Well, I still have some last minute packing to do." She begins packing spell books and different bewitching ingredients into plastic bags and shoving them into her suitcase.  
  
Tara: "Willow, we shouldn't bring that stuff with us. You promised not to practice until I get a little stronger so I can keep up with you."  
  
Willow: "I know, but it's so cool. Since we're going to Roswell, I'll take some paranormal finding spell. Who knows, we may actually find aliens. After what we've been through anything is possible!"  
  
Tara: "Buffy, explain why we shouldn't be doing things like that. How it will bring attention to us and how if we find aliens they may not be friendly and how people will thinks it's weird that we have all of this stuff with us."  
  
Buffy: "I think you did just fine on your own just now. Anyway, as long as she keeps that crap out of my sight, since I was vacationing to get out of 'demon central', then she's fine, I'm fine, and nobody will get hurt." Willow shifted uneasily in seeing Buffy's seriousness behind her nonchalant and somewhat jokingly tone. Xander walks in with Anya, Dawn, and Giles close behind.  
  
Xander: "Look who we ran into at my favorite store in the world, trying on a shirt that I just recently bought! I didn't know Giles had lost his mind. And he's dragging the child into his madness."  
  
Buffy: "Giles, find anything good? (he just shrugs) Well, now that we're all here, let's hit the road. Is it OK if Spike rides with you guys? I don't want him sniffing at me from the back seat."  
  
Xander: "First off, I HATE HIM, and second off, we're not solar proof. Why is he going anyway?"  
  
Buffy: "Because he helped save Dawn during our time of "Glory". Giles?"  
  
Giles: "Same point Xander made. Wait a minute, Spike has his own car to ride in. He can take that."  
  
Buffy: "All right. Let's go." They go in three separate cars, Buffy at the head of one, then Giles, and Xander. At the cemetery, Buffy walks in and finds Spike down underneath his mausoleum. "OK, Spike, you ready? (He looks up sort of distortedly at the slayer's mocha eyes) Are you coming or not? (He shakes his head yes, but looks around as if searching for something) What are you looking for? (he shakes his head in a "nothing" way and gets up, empty-handed) Aren't you going to bring something?"  
  
Spike: "Don't need anything." He looks about one more time, then shrugs. he just happens to look up at the opening in the ceiling that leads back into the mausoleum and notices a glistening piece of metal. He goes up and snatches it. "Here they are." He's staring at a pair of keys. One of tarnished silver and the other of beaten up steel. "Let me lock up really quick."  
  
Buffy: "You're taking your car. And no blood sucking anywhere after we leave Sunnydale. Nothing funny either. Where ever we stay, you may not sneak into any of the girls' rooms, you gettin me? And just in case, our good ol' friend from our slain slayer "Mr. pointy" is coming along." Spike shakes his head in an understanding manner then starts up the stairs. They crawl out and Spike locks the hole closed. Buffy goes through the front and gets in the car and Spike locks the front and goes out the back, locking that too. in five minutes, they were all on the road. Giles was in classical heaven while Xander, Anya, Willow, and Tara, all listen to Oz's latest CD. It's a little painful for Willow because she still loves OZ and it's painful for Tara because she knows Willow's secret passion for her wolf-boy. They sit there and bare it, not showing the least amount of displeasement. Buffy and Dawn are listening to *Nsync's new CD "Celebrity", then "Now 7", and finally KIIS FM (though the signal wasn't as strong as hoped). Night fell, not so hard as usual. They checked in at the La Quinta Inn and took 4 rooms, Buffy and Tara shared one, Willow, Anya, and Dawn the other, Xander and Giles, and then Spike had his own room. They all slept peacefully, except Buffy. She's been yearning for male companionship since she'd kissed Spike and it's been eating at her, slowly nibbling. Her dreams of pure lust and passion. One with Angel, then Spike, Riley, and she woke up in a cold sweat screaming after picturing Giles naked in her next dream.  
  
Dawn: "Buffy? Are you OK? What's wrong?" All she hears is Buffy crying, then she heard the names of Buffy's past lovers. Angel, Xander, Riley, Parker, Spike, Glory's good side. The one's repeated the most were Angel and Spike, but Dawn couldn't understand her sister's pain. "Buffy?"  
  
Buffy: "I'm OK, really. Just go back to sleep." Buffy sniffed, then Dawn heard her bed squeak as she lay back down, now only repeating Spike's name. Dawn couldn't sleep so she got up and went to the only person she knew would be awake, and the only person who she felt she could ever talk to.  
  
Dawn: "Spike? Let me in."  
  
Spike: (through the door) "What do you want?"  
  
Dawn: "I can't sleep." Spike opens the door and lets the slayer's blood pass awkwardly by him. To even look at Dawn made him cringe because she reminded him of Buffy and how unwanted he was by his one object of desire.  
  
Spike: "So ... why'd you come to me?"  
  
Dawn: "You're the only one that isn't asleep at 3 in the morning."  
  
Spike: "I'm always everyone's last resort. Even the li'l ones don't want me unless there's nobody else." Dawn couldn't help but stare at him, his blonde hair in little almost straight curls. His lips, she hungered for the kiss that he'd received from her sister, wishing it had been her to kiss him. How tight his pants were around his ... his shirt, fitting him so tightly she could see his six-pack. How much she wanted him, but that lust will never be returned.  
  
Dawn: "I also feel like you're the only one I can have a real conversation with. If I had wanted to talk to Willow or Tara or someone else, I would've went and woke them up. Chances are they would've kept me company." Spike looked a little surprised. And then Dawn looked away, towards the TV, a Nintendo 64 sitting on top of it. "Play with me." She said it in the wrong tone of voice, making it sound sexually inviting instead of an innocent game of Mario Kart 64. Spike looks a little scared, confused and shocked all at once. He advanced toward her, then stopped. He shook his head then ran his fingers through his hair. He was actually considering what he thought was her offer. Dawn decided to let him think it was that way instead of the way she meant it.  
  
Spike: "How exactly did you mean that?" She thought about it for a second.  
  
Dawn: "How do you think I meant it?" Spike raised an eyebrow.  
  
Spike: "I think you meant it in a way that would upset the world and get me killed."  
  
Dawn: "You wouldn't anyway. You love Buffy. If you did, it would just be because you can't have her so you'd settle for me, or it would be some twisted revenge against her, even though it wouldn't affect her personally." Spike couldn't help but imagine her in his arms, caressing him. He had to know what that felt like.  
  
Spike: "That's not true. I don't mess around in that way for revenge. That's purely just for pleasure." Dawn by now is picturing him naked and wants to see him that way before her, begging for her to give him some. She walked away from the TV and sat on the bed, in the middle of the room that now, instead of between them, a canvas for painted pleasure. She tried her best at looking desirable and even showed her neck just in case the scent of blood could entice him. He noticed what she was doing, but decided to reward her not-so-desirable appearance with him sitting next to her on the bed. He figured, if anything happened, he wasn't going to be an active participant. Dawn leaned in, but missed. She was not only embarrassed, but somewhat relieved she had. She put her head on his shoulder, as if that's what she was planning to do when she first leaned in. Spike was feeling to awkward to notice that she had missed her destination and just let her drape across him. He slowly put his arms around her, trying to get an idea of how it is to hold her in his arms, in more of a loving rather than protective way. She kissed his cold neck, trickling with sweat of nervousness, where his blood should've been pumping. He pulled her hair back to the other side of her body, kissing her vein, warm, blood pumping at an increasingly faster pace. He felt her tense up, then relax, her trust in him stopping him from sinking his teeth into her. She looked up at him and he gazed down. She went up to his lips and kissed him, then looked him in the eyes. He didn't fight her, or the feelings that swept over him from her contact. She slid over and sat on him, feeling him elevate slowly, felt him fighting it. She kissed him again and this time, he kissed her back. She was leaning him back when Buffy opened the door.  
  
Buffy: "Dawn! What the hell is going on?" They immediately let go of each other and Dawn sprang up off of Spike's lap, quivering with fear and passion. Spike got up, not wanting to even look at Buffy or hear the lecture forming in her head. He went and locked himself in the bathroom. As Buffy began to yell at Dawn, they could hear the shower start up.  
  
Buffy: "Yeah, he better go and wash the lust and spit off of his filthy body. What the hell are you doing with Spike? He's a vampire and he's too old for you. How could you just go after him after I said don't the first time? What are you, some under privileged hormone enraged whore who gives it up to any cute face walking by, no matter how dangerous?"  
  
Dawn: "You had Angel. I want Spike. You ought to be happy I'm keeping him off of you. he doesn't want to screw me anyway. I sensed that by the way he was kissing me. I knew he didn't want to give in. And you ruined it completely. Why'd he have to fall in love with you anyway? I honestly think you're jealous. I heard you repeating his name in bed earlier!" By now, Willow, Tara, and Giles were standing there listening to the two sisters fight over the one hundred something soulless man in the shower.  
  
Buffy: "I'd never be jealous, especially if it's Spike. You know what, have your vampire lover. You'll pay for it in the end and I'm not going to help you. I've already tried. I hope he "by accident" bites you and then you'll see what happens when you mess around with them." She exits the room, going back to bed to sleep off this catastrophic night. Willow and Tara leave too while Giles lingers.  
  
Giles: "Aren't you going back to your room?"  
  
Dawn: "I can stay here if I want to."  
  
Giles: "You really shouldn't do this. I want you to leave this room now."  
  
Dawn: "I don't care what YOU want; I care what I want." Giles waits for a second longer and the shower stops. Spikes steps out of the bathroom in nothing but a bath robe. Dawn's eyes light up as she catches a glimpse of Spike's secret, what he's keeping behind the robe. Giles notices this a drags her out of the room, Spike closing the door behind them. Nine AM and they're all on their way again. Willow is sitting with Buffy now and Dawn is in the back-seat of Xander's car with Tara. They reach Roswell around six PM and stop to eat at the Crashdown Cafe and Spike finds the hospital to steal a bag of blood for him. Liz Parker steps up to their table.  
  
Liz: "Hi. What can I get you?"  
  
Buffy: Seven burgers, fries, and Pepsis, please."  
  
Liz: "Coming right up." Across the room, Liz notices the sweet gaze of her lover, Max Evans, as he watches her work and he eats with his sister Isabel, and Liz's friend Maria, who is supposed to be working but took the day off. Buffy checks out the crowd and notices this hott guy staring at her waitress. He's absolutely gorgeous, with brown, short cut hair, and a navy blue T-shirt and nicely fitting jeans. The blonde sitting across from him chatting it up with the blonde sitting next to him. He's got the cutest smile she's seen since Angel's and she wasn't giving that up. He glanced over at her, noticed her staring, smiled, and returned to his waitress gazing. Liz comes back with the food.  
  
Buffy: "Hey, who's that guy with the two blondes?"  
  
Liz: "Oh, that's Max. And the blondes are my friend Maria and his sister Isabel."  
  
Buffy: "How old is he?"  
  
Liz: "Why?"  
  
Buffy: "Because I think I can guess ages and my friends don't believe me. I guessed around twenty."  
  
Liz: "He's seventeen." Buffy considers that she can date down for a change and after all, he's close to the legal age. Liz goes over to the counter and starts talking to him over it. Buffy still stares at him. she can feel the waitress telling "Max" about the fact that she was talking about him. She was absolutely positive when he looked at her and smiled again, almost laughingly. The waitress went in the back with Maria and Isabel. Just Buffy's chance to talk to him before they return. She got up and walked over to him.  
  
Buffy: "Hi, I'm Buffy and I just got here from Cali. Are you a local?"  
  
Max: "Yes. I live here. What part of California are you from?"  
  
Buffy: "Sunnydale. I'm here for my summer vacation. I'm sorry for asking, but would you mind terribly if I asked you to be my tour guide?" She tried to sound as stupid and lost as possible so he couldn't resist helping her.  
  
Max: "Sure, why not."  
  
Buffy: "Oh, and just one question. Why have you been staring at that waitress this whole time?"  
  
Max: "She's my girlfriend." Buffy made a surprised look, then regained herself really quick, hoping he wouldn't notice.  
  
Buffy: "Oh, how long have you guys been going out?" She tried her best in not sounding idiotically pissed, sad, stupid, and jealous all at once so he doesn't think she's in to him.  
  
Max: "Two years. Though it feels like a lifetime."  
  
Buffy: "I had a relationship that lasted that long. A little longer actually. It didn't work out. Too many problems... So, have you seen any aliens yet?" She couldn't stand thinking about Angel, and she wanted to get off the subject of his love life. Max shifted in his chair uneasily.  
  
Max: "Actually, not yet. I've lived her almost all of my life and I have yet to see one." Just then Liz, Maria, and Isabel all came out of the back, Liz dressed in a tanktop and hipsters and Maria was in the waitress outfit with the alien-head apron.  
  
Buffy: "Hey, um. I gotta go so meet me here tomorrow morning around nine- ish so you can start our tour. Bye." She stands up just as Liz gets there. "Uh, hi."  
  
Liz: "Hi. Come on, Max. Isabel. Let's go catch a movie or something." They start toward the door.  
  
Max: "Bye."  
  
Buffy: "Bye."  
  
Meanwhile, the "scoobies" are eating at the table.  
  
Willow: "So, Dawn. What exactly were you doing with Spike last night? Dawn? Dawn?"  
  
But Dawn was in another world, thinking of her beloved blood sucker: Spike sure is big, and he feels so good against my body. The way he held me, kissed me without biting me. Though I felt the temptation there. I only wish Buffy hadn't came in. She wants him I know it! And now he wants me. Oh, the thought of Spike on top of me gives me the goosebumps. Him kissing me up and down, everywhere. No, I can't think about Spike. He looks really, really, really hott wet. Stupid Giles pulling me out of the room. Though Spike had flashed me. Unless the robe was just put on badly and he really was trying to fix it. Oh, I can't stand this! Where is Spike anyway?  
  
Spike wearily wandered through the halls of the hospital, his nose not helping in his search for blood. He had to search the hospital and he couldn't understand why he wasn't picking up the scent. he couldn't stop think about Buffy. Not Buffy as his want, but Buffy as his prison guard. She kept him in check and now has stopped him and Dawn. Spike's thoughts clouded by the slayer's blood sisters: No, no. that can't be right. Buffy stopped us because we weren't acting "appropriately." I should've stopped Dawn. But man, what she was wearing! A short, sheer, see-through night gown and a sports bra. Blue panties. Blue was always a good color on her...Bloody hell! I can't stop thinking about that. Though, she would've let me...No, no, STOP! Concentrate on food. I hunger for her. No, not her! Blood! I need blood! He'd thought this way since he'd stepped out of the bathroom after his shower in the inn. He couldn't help but still feel her lips pressed against him, his blood would've been racing ... if he wasn't dead.  
  
Buffy shakes Dawn back into reality.  
  
Dawn: "Stop it!"  
  
Buffy: "Stay sane please." Buffy sat back down, her food now cold. But she wasn't very hungry anyway. "I'll be right back." She got up and went to the pay-phone. She found the listing for the Evans residence and memorized the address. She went back inside and told everybody she'd be back. She had to go find something out.  
  
Willow: "We'll go with you."  
  
Xander: "No we won't. Will we Anya?"  
  
Anya: "I don't want to go. I want to go to the hotel rooms while you people aren't in it to watch. Let's go Xander." Xander and Anya screech away toward the hotel row in Roswell.  
  
Buffy: "No, it's OK. I can go alone."  
  
Giles: "Are you sure? We'll be glad to join you."  
  
Buffy: "Nah, you guys can go sight seeing in Giles' car." Buffy whispers in Willow's ear "Watch Dawn and Spike's every move. Make sure they're not alone for even one-second."  
  
Willow: "Gotcha. Come on Tara, Giles, Dawnie. Off to the Giles-mobile!"  
  
They all leave and Buffy sets out to find his house. By the time she'd left to go find it, 7 PM, to now, 7:45 PM, it'd gotten really dark. She parked her car down the street a way and sneaked around his house, finding the room he's in. They ended up not going to the movies, but instead hanging out in his room. Isabel had a CD up to her ear, turning on it's own and playing loudly while Liz sings a long and Max changes shirts. Buffy gasps and trips outside of his window, crashing into the tree. Isabel stops the spinning disc and Liz freezes up. Max goes to the window.  
  
Max: "Who's out there?" Buffy makes no noise. "Who's out there?" Silence yet again, but this time she tries to make a run for it, but runs into a green wall, a transparent green wall. Max runs outside and tells the girls to wait in his room.  
  
Max: "Buffy?"  
  
Buffy: "What the hell are you?" She's standing now ready to fight. She has a limb of the tree she'd crashed into at hand. Max advances toward her slowly and she takes a swing, knocking him back several feet. She runs and pins him down. "What the hell are you?"  
  
Max: "What do you mean? I'm human. What the hell are you? No human could've picked up that branch like it was a baseball bat and swung at me that hard."  
  
Buffy: "You're not human, and if you don't tell me what you really are, I'll snap your head off. And I CAN do it, so don't tempt me." He considered the possibilities, then decided he had no choice.  
  
Max: "If I tell you, you must promise not to tell anyone. And tell me what you are."  
  
Buffy: "I told you I'm human. Now spill."  
  
Max: "What are you?" She put her hands around his head and twisted slowly to show her power. "I'm not from here!"  
  
Buffy: "Where are you from?"  
  
Max: "I don't know, but not earth." Buffy was shocked by this remark a little bit.  
  
Buffy: "What do you mean, not earth?"  
  
Max: "I'm an 'alien'. So what are you?"  
  
Buffy: "You ever heard of vampires?"  
  
Max: "Yeah. So?"  
  
Buffy: "Ever heard of the vampire slayer?"  
  
Max: "Let me guess, that's who you are." He was laughing a little bit by now.  
  
Buffy: "You want proof?" She went over to the tree she'd knocked into and gave it a good kick. the tree fell effortlessly, just missing the garage, and Max.  
  
Max: "I believe. So where are the 'vampires'?"  
  
Buffy: "Not here. They don't like places like this. There's only one here, and that's the one I brought with me. My ex-beau put a chip in his head so that he goes through a massive amount of pain if he hurts a human. He's harmless, and he can only drink earth creatures' blood, so you're covered."  
  
Max: "So we're agreed. No discussing our 'differences' with other people."  
  
Buffy: "I didn't know aliens were so cute." Max blushes.  
  
Max: "I'm part human."  
  
Buffy: "I so am not going to ask."  
  
Max: "So how many vampires have you killed?"  
  
Buffy: "How many aliens have you screwed?"  
  
Max: "One."  
  
Buffy: "Many. So, is your girlfriend alien then?"  
  
Max: "No."  
  
Buffy: "So you haven't screwed her. And you're OK with dating an 'earthling'?"  
  
Max: "No, and yes. Why should it matter whether I have or haven't?"  
  
Buffy: "Have you ever been with an older woman?"  
  
Max: "No. Liz is 17 and my alien ex-girlfriend is 17 too."  
  
Buffy: "You want to take a walk with me?"  
  
Max: "I can't."  
  
Buffy: "Please."  
  
Max: "My girlfriend-"  
  
Buffy: "Won't mind. Just tell her you're leaving."  
  
Max: "Fine." He goes into the house and returns 2 minutes later. "Let's go." They walk to the park.  
  
Buffy: "So, do you love Liz?"  
  
Max: "Yeah, why?"  
  
Buffy: "Just asking. Have you ever cheated on her?"  
  
Max: "No."  
  
Buffy: "Broken her heart?"  
  
Max: "3 times."  
  
Buffy: "Ever break yours?"  
  
Max: "3 times."  
  
Buffy: "At least your relationship is balanced. So, what was that green wall-thingy I ran into?"  
  
Max: "One of my powers."  
  
Buffy: "What can you do?"  
  
Max: "I can heal things and do that green wall-thingy. What can you do?"  
  
Buffy: "Cool. I just have super-strength and I've saved the world like at least 3 times and I've died around 5."  
  
Max: "You've died?"  
  
Buffy: "Nothing a little CPR, a blood transfusion, or envoking Osiris couldn't fix. How many people have you healed?"  
  
Max: "I don't know. Osiris?! How many people have you saved?"  
  
Buffy: "I don't know. I've been doing this for 5 years now. Six years soon."  
  
Max: "So you chose to do this?"  
  
Buffy: "No, my powers just developed around my fifteenth year of living."  
  
Max: "You're 20?!"  
  
Buffy: "Yeah."  
  
Max: "I didn't know."  
  
Buffy: "So you didn't know."  
  
Max: "Why were you at my house tonight?"  
  
Buffy: "Honestly? I wanted to see you change clothes. And even though you only changed your shirt, I liked what I saw." Max blushes and smiles a little. "You have a really cute smile."  
  
Max: "Thanks."  
  
Buffy: "Every guy that I've ever wanted, I've gotten. Even if it was for only one night."  
  
Max: "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Buffy: "It means that I get what I want and the people around me know when I want it." They'd sat down on a park bench. Buffy stares seductively into his eyes. She then leans in to kiss him. He stops her.  
  
Max: "I can't do this. I love Liz."  
  
Buffy: "Keep telling yourself that." She goes to kiss him again and this time they lock lips. for a brief second, Max had forgotten Liz. Then he came back to his senses and let go of her lips.  
  
Max: "Stop. Now."  
  
Buffy: "I've had experience with things other than human and it seriously doesn't bother me."  
  
Max: "But it bothers me. I love Liz and I'm not going to betray her."  
  
Buffy: "But you did betray her already."  
  
Max: "Huh." Buffy was trying to play her cards right, but only hope she had a better dealt hand than Max.  
  
Buffy: "The other girl. The alien."  
  
Max: "How'd you know? I didn't tell you."  
  
Buffy: "Tell me now. And if you lie, I'll know. And I don't like being lied to."  
  
Max: "I kissed her at first at the school dance and I was there with Liz. Liz saw us. We broke up. I got together with the alien and slept with her. I thought Liz had slept with Kyle, but just recently she finally told me she hadn't because she thought I was leaving. She's really loyal to whoever it was she was being loyal to."  
  
Buffy: "You see. You're already a bad boy. And I'll only be here for a few weeks, so after that, if she's as forgiving as you think, she'll take you back. You can test her. if she loves you enough, she'll take you back."  
  
Max: "That's not right. I'm not going to do this! I've got to go."  
  
Buffy: "I'm not going to say this again. Next time there will be consequences. I want you and I will have you if I have to kill the world and we'd have to repopulate the people lossage."  
  
Max: "You are pretty, but you're not my soulmate."  
  
Buffy: "Soulmates are hard to let go, but I couldn't stay with mine because if I screwed him, he'd lose his soul. He was a vampire with a Gipsy cure that restored his soul." 


End file.
